ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
This page is for listing fan ideas for new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts levels. __TOC__ = Detailed descriptions of ideas = New Drive Forms for Sora *'Proud Form'/Green, 3 keyblades (one is controlled telepathically)/Growth Ability: Long Jump *'Spider Form'/Black, 4 keyblades (controlled with two extra arms)/Growth Ability: Crawl *'Ultimate Form'/Gold, 4 keyblades (controlled telepathically)/Growth Ability: Teleport *'Flash Form'/Purple, 1 Keyblade Growth Ability: Slowdown New World Transformations Film World Sora Donald Goofy Toy Story Andy's House Super Sora action figure White rubber Ducky. Goof in a box. The Great Mouse Detective Mouse London 1800s English clothing Cars Radiator Springs A made-up car (like Lightning McQueen) with Sora's eyes and mouth. (The Keyblade is attached to Sora's right front wheel.) A Volkswagen Beetle with Donald's face and hat. Toyota Camry with Goofy's face and hat. A Bug's Life Bug City An ant with Sora's face. A bee with Donald's head. A stag beetle with Goofy's head. Dinosaur Dinosaur Valley A Styracosaurus with Sora's eyes, similar to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. The spikes on Sora's head are meant to resemble his hair. A pterodactyl with Donald's head, similar to Bird Donald from Kingdom Hearts II. A T-Rex with Goofy's head, NOT similar to Turtle Goofy. = Huge randomly assorted list = Square-Enix-themed worlds *'The Dark Citadel' / Dragon Quest *'Millenial Fair' / Chrono Trigger *'Midgar' / Final Fantasy VII *'Balamb' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Esthar' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Lindblum' / Final Fantasy IX *'Zanarkand''' / Final Fantasy X *'Realm of Alchemy' / Fullmetal Alchemist Disney-themed worlds Classic animated films *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'Devil's Bayou' / The Rescuers *'Caysey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man-Village' / The Jungle Book *'Montressa Spaceport' / Treasure Planet *'Black and White London' / 101 Dalmations *'Musicland' / Fantasia *'Cinderella Castle' / Cinderella Castle Pixar films *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story **'Star Command' / Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *'Bug City' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / Monsters, Inc. *'Metroville' / The Incredibles *'Oakey Oaks' / Chicken Little *'Radiator Springs' / Cars Relatively new films *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Paradise Island' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Toon Town' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Dinosaur Valley' / Dinosaur TV shows *'Magical Underground' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sacramento''' / Even Stevens *'The Tipton Hotel' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton''' / Kim Possible *'Magic Mansion''' / Now You See It... *'Coventry Island''' / Twitches *'The Dreamport''' / Journey Into Imagination *'Thunder Mesa''' / Phantom Manor / Frontierland *'Udrogoth' / Dave the Barbarian *'Le Gume Island' / The Proud Family Movie *'Pickford' / '' Phil of the Future *'Amazon Jungle' / Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / The Buzzon Maggie *'Kuzco City' / The Emporor's New Groove *'Zenon's Spacestation' / Wikipedia:Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (film) *'Callum Dairy' / Cow Belles *'East High School' / High School Musical *'House of Mouse' / House of Mouse *'3rd Street School' / Recess *'World of Power Rangers''' / Power Rangers *'St. Canard' / Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington' / Disney's Doug *'Duckburg' / Ducktales *'X Middle School' / Fillmore! *'Spoonerville' / Goof Troop *'Intrepridville Space Station' / Lloyd In Space *'Bear Mountain' / Brother Bear *'19th Century England' / Wikipedia:Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film) *'Camp Green Lake' / Wikipedia:Holes (film) *'Avalon' / Gargoyles New allies Disney worlds Max / Spoonerville (Goof Troop) Lightning McQueen / Radiator Springs (Cars) Mr. Incredible / Metroville (The Incredibles) Flik / Bug City (A Bug's Life) Jet Bradley / Space Paranoids (Tron 2.0) Buzz Lightyear / Andy's House (Toy Story) Peter Pevensie / Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) Square Enix Worlds Edward Elric / Realm of Alchemy (Fullmetal Alchemist) New summons Disney summons *'Darkwing Duck' / Darkwing Duck *'Kuzco' / The Empero's New Groove *'Kenai' / '' Brother Bear'' *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Roger Rabbit' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'The Spring Sprite' / Fantasia 2000 *'Tron' / Tron (NOTE: Since Jet is your new ally in Space Paranoids, Tron is only a summon. *'Nemo' / Finding Nemo *'Aslan' / Narnia Square-Enix summons *'Fighter' / Final Fantasy I *'Bahamut''' / Final Fantasy X *'Anima''' / Final Fantasy X *'Yojimbo''' / Final Fantasy X *'The Magus Sisters''' / Final Fantasy X *'Alphonse Elric''' / Fullmetal Alchemist New Sephiroth Locations = See Also = Related ideas *Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts External links *Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series *Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features